a gift for him
by de-aruka
Summary: "Tapi aku punya kenang-kenangan buatmu. Jaga, ya?"―KotaTsuru. Angstie deathfic as warning. Drabble.


Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM

.

.

.

.

**a gift for him**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Modern<strong>Time!**AU** • O**O**C • **Kota**Tsuru

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tsuru. Bersua dengannya kepada gadis itu sejak tempo itu. Berawal dari ketidaksadaran diri mereka masing-masing sebagai insan lemah lagi hina. Kemudian menyapa, berjumpa, saling menggenggam kepercayaan dan kepercayaan seiring waktu berjalan. Membimbingnya kepada cahaya setelah terbenamnya kegelapan dari keterpurukan. Mengajarinya hal-hal baru. Mengenalkannya pada matahari dan burung-burung yang berkicau.

.

.

Tangan mungilnya mengerat sebuah tangan kokoh. Sisi lawan menjepit setangkai mungil bunga. Mendekatkannya kepada batang hidung seseorang yang ia ajak bergandeng.

"Coba hirup."

Dada mengembang, mengempis setelahnya. Oksigen membawa aroma semerbak memasuki indera.

"Wangi, kan? Ini namanya mawar! Tapi hati-hati, durinya tajam."

Dia yang dijelaskan hanya mengangguk. Perlahan timbul senyum.

"Haha… kamu suka? Pegang saja! Durinya sudah dipotong, kok."

.

.

Semangat hidup kembali bangkit, gairah terpompa. Keputus-asaan hilang tiap kali kelembutannya menyentuh dia, menariknya, membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang tiada sekali pun pernah terjamah. Patah demi patah kata selalu terdengar mengalun bagai melodi indah, selalu dibuat terhibur. Saat tawa membahana miliknya tertangkap indera, itu melampaui dari kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah dirasakan. Ia datang, ia malaikat.

.

.

"Uwaa… hujan!"

Awan kelabu menaungi langit, menurunkan tetes-tetes dingin. Ditariknya tangan kokoh itu lagi menuju tempat berteduh.

Dirasakan adanya gosokan dari permukaan benda kasar mengelus rahang yang basah. Ia memegang sumber gerik yang sudi melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Fuuma-san…"

―mengencangkan kait jemari taktala gemuruh menghantui.

.

.

Selalu berada disisinya. Mengusap air matanya dikala keterpurukan melanda, memeluk punggungnya lembut taktala datang gundah gulana. Membasuhnya selalu dengan kehangatan dan cinta di setiap sentuhannya. Gema teriakan dari kalbu selalu diharapkan terdengar oleh gadis itu. Teriakan dari sebuah permintaan; tetaplah berada disampingku dan jangan tinggalkanku sendiri.

Karena ia butuh cahaya untuk menuntunya dalam menghadapi hidup.

.

.

"Fuuma-san…"

Memasang telinga baik-baik guna mendengar bait-bait kalimat merdu dari gadis itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf―"

Bertanya dalam hati, mengapa?

"―karena harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Tidak, tidak… janganlah sedih. Aku yakin karena suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat, kau _pasti_ menyusulku. Percayalah! Aku jamin."

Tidak pernah absen dan bosannya kedua pasang tangan itu saling menggenggam seolah mencegah pergi.

"Tapi aku punya kenang-kenangan buatmu. Jaga, ya?"

Jawaban 'ya' untuk Tsuru adalah pelukan serta isakan panjang dari Kotaro.

"Sampai jumpa…"

.

.

Gema itu sudah berhenti atas kehendak hati yang bermuram durja. Redup, dan hari-hari sebelum tanpa sang gadis berlanjut sama. Setelah beberapa tempo terlewati, ia tidak mengerti segala kondisi yang terjadi kecuali antiseptik ala kedokteran dan suntikan bius yang membuatnya terbang ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai ia membuka kelopak matanya. Cahaya putih asing yang nampak konkrit di pelupuk matanya. Nyata, tegas, lagi jelas. Gelapnya pandangan yang ia bawa selama hidupnya sudah terusir. Kanan, kiri, ia dapat melihat semua benda-benda yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia ketahui wujud dan bentuknya. Meneliti raga sendiri, memahfumi bahwa ialah seorang manusia. Seorang lelaki. Mendapati sekujur terpasang selang-selang asing yang menusuk kulit. Ia hanya heran tanpa suara.

Di sisi kanannya, duduk seorang wanita berpakaian bersih.

"Aku bukan Tsuru." Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran, ia langsung angkat bicara. Senyum pahit tampak terpahat di bibir. "Saika Magoichi, salam kenal."

Hanya tindakan, ia langsung menyibak selimut yang membungkus lalu menapakkan kaki telanjangnya ke lantai. Membunuh jarak antara dirinya dengan ranjang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur.

.

―tampak seorang mayat perempuan berkelopak mata cekung.

.

"Dia adikku. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya atas kornea yang sudah terpasang di matamu."

Aksi sama dalam kondisi yang berbeda, pecah kembali tangis seorang Fuuma Kotaro. Kecupan di dahi diberikan kepada dia yang sudah tak bernyawa.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Kamu juga tidak dapat menyentuh cinta. Tetapi kamu merasakan keindahan yang diberikannya pada segala sesuatu. Tanpa cinta kamu tidak akan merasa bahagia atau ingin bermain."<em>―Anne Sullivan

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ohok―gegara ada fic KotaTsuru karya author sebelah jadi langsung kepikiran bikin ginian―ohok.

Sori kalo pendek banget. Kaga ahlul bikin yang panjang-panjang kek Suramadu(?).

Ngeliat Kotaro yang ditutup mulu matanya itu bener-bener kerasa identik banget sama tunanetra―ohok. JANGAN LEMPAR TUH PISO KE GUE, PLIS! AMPUNI GUE KOT!

btw, ada yang butuh tisu? *sodorin se-box*

.

.

terima kaseh dan calam titan :3

Review/flame?


End file.
